


New World

by robinwritesallthethings



Category: Frontier (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Historical, Reader-Insert, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: You've been a maid in Major Vinnicombe's household for some time. When the nature of your relationship changes and you accompany him to the New World, you have adventures you never expected.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You bring Major Vinnicombe a late night tea.

“Tea, sir?” you ask quietly, setting down the tray and dipping your head primly.

Major Vinnicombe sighs and lowers the letter he's reading before he looks at you gratefully. “I didn't realize you were still awake, lass. I would very much like some tea, thank you.” He eyes the plate curiously and smiles. “Are those your scones?”

“Yes, sir. Would you like one?” You delicately cut a slice of lemon to put in the bottom of his tea before pouring it, smiling back at him.

“I'd like two, if I may, lass,” he requests.

“Of course, sir.” He doesn't have to be so polite, but you think it's sweet that he is. You put the cup in front of him and prepare a plate with two scones.

“Thank you, lass.” He takes a bite, making a soft sound of contentment as he does, then sips his tea as he eyes the letters on the tray. “More correspondence at this time of night?” he wonders.

“Daniel forgot them earlier, sir. I took the liberty of retrieving them from the front hall for you,” you explain.

“That boy would forget his head if it wasn't attached to his neck, I swear.” Major Vinnicombe shakes his head and reaches for the letters. “Thank you for being so attentive, lass. Surely you'd rather be in bed by now?”

You shake your head gently. “No, sir. You so often work late. Your hours should not be a reason to deny your desired comforts.”

He pauses as he opens the top letter. “You enjoy taking care of people, don't you, lass?”

You blush as you answer. “I enjoy taking care of you, sir,” you reply truthfully, “though I hope you don't misunderstand my meaning. I am not attempting to earn any special favors.”

He shakes his head and reaches for your hand, resting his over it briefly. “Of course not, lass,” he assures you. Then he adds, “I would greatly enjoy it if you would have tea with me. Please sit.”

He moves his chair, then stands and moves another beside it for you. You smooth your skirts underneath you as you sit down and smile shyly at him. “Thank you, sir. You're very kind.”

“It's the least I can do, lass. You care for me so well.” He goes to the tea tray. “Let me pour your tea for once. How do you take it?”

“The same way you do, sir. Thank you.”

He cuts a slice of lemon and pours the tea over it, handing you the cup before he takes his seat again. “Tell me about yourself, lass.” He takes another sip of tea and finishes off his first scone. “I know that you're an excellent cook.”

“I learned to cook in my last household, sir. It wasn't my job, but the kitchen was happy to teach me in my free time. I was a maid, like I am here.”

He nods. “And why did you leave? Your reference was excellent.”

“Room had to be made for a governess for the children, sir. I was the last hired. Everyone else had been loyal for many years.”

“Their loss and my gain, then,” he observes, watching you take a sip of your tea. “Do you have any family?”

You shake your head. “Not anymore, sir. My parents died when I was young, and I had no brothers or sisters. My aunt was kind enough to take me in, but she died several years ago, and she had no husband or children.”

“I'm sorry, lass,” he says sincerely. “I know what it's like to be alone.”

You set your cup down and look at him cautiously. “Would it offend you if I ask why you've never married, sir?” He was a very successful man, and an honorable one. Surely there were many women who desired him as a husband.

“No offense taken, lass,” he promises. You see that his cup is empty and stand to prepare him another. “Thank you,” he remarks, taking a deep, thoughtful breath before he continues. “There are, indeed, many eligible women I could take to wife,” he admits. “However, most of them have foolish fantasies of what it is like to be married to an officer. As you have seen, my hours are late and I am very often called away on business.”

You hand him his tea, then sit again. “Are you not lonely, sir?” you wonder. He seems lonely at times, when he stops reading his letters and gazes into the fire, or when he retires to bed alone.

“I suppose you would notice more than most, lass.” He smiles. “Yes, I am sometimes lonely, when my work is done and I find myself facing a night alone. To have someone sweet and soft to lie next to would be a blessing. But the wife of an officer must have a certain strength about her. The women at court who desire officers do not have that strength. They have been coddled. They haven't had to work a day in their lives for anything. It makes one unappreciative, I've found.”

You nod. “There is a certain honesty in a good day's work, sir, though it is tempting to imagine being given everything, especially when you have had to go without.”

“Have you often gone without, lass?” He slowly reaches out and smooths a loose curl back over your ear. You can't help closing your eyes and smiling, and you know your cheeks are pink. It's rare that you're touched by anyone, though you crave it.

You swallow carefully before you respond. “Not as much as others, sir, fortunately. But yes, I have gone without on several occasions in my life. As you said, though, it made me stronger.”

“Still, I am sorry for it,” he murmurs. “If there is anything you need, lass, please don't hesitate to ask.”

“I have everything I could require from you as an employer, sir,” you qualify. Suddenly, you're very aware of how tight your bodice is as your breasts expand against it. You wonder if he's noticed. He's very respectful, not a lecher like some of the other men you've worked for. Luckily, you've managed to preserve your innocence. Most women aren't so lucky.

You look up at Major Vinnicombe once more. He's staring at you thoughtfully. You think you see longing in his eyes.

You finish your tea and scones in comfortable silence. As you stand to take care of the tray, you curtsy at him. “Thank you, sir.”

“Thank you, lass,” he counters. “For the repast, of course, but also for your company.”

“You're very welcome, sir. I enjoyed it as well.” You hesitate, then add, “May I ask one more question, sir?”

“Yes, lass.”

He waits patiently as you make sure everything is on the tea tray and his desk is clean. “Why do you call me lass, sir?”

Major Vinnicombe chuckles. “It's an old habit I learned from my mother. She was Scottish. Everyone was a lass or laddie, no matter their age. I can stop if it bothers you.”

You shake your head quickly. “No, sir, please. I rather like it.”

He stands and indulges himself in a brief touch of your hair once more. Your reaction is the same.

He smiles. “Very well, lass. Now get some rest. Your... employer... demands it.”

“Yes, sir.”

You take the tray and return to the kitchen, your heart racing.

You know that nothing could possibly come of any attraction between the two of you. He's far too important to court a servant, and he would never ask you to enter into an improper relationship. He wasn't that kind of man.

But you could still dream about it to keep yourself warm at night.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Vinnicombe asks you an unexpected question when he is called to duty in the New World.

Over the course of the next month, Major Vinnicombe requests that you take tea with him every evening. He questions you about your life, which you've never thought of as particularly eventful. In return, he tells you stories of his childhood, the reasons he became a soldier, and what his life has been like since.

Some of the other servants have started to talk, but you pay them no attention. You know that nothing untoward is happening between you.

Not that your affections toward him haven't grown stronger. You like him more and more with each tea you serve. But you know your place, and you have no expectations.

This evening, he seems troubled when you join him. He's standing by the fire with a letter in his hand, so he doesn't notice when you come in.

As you set down the tea tray, you ask, “Is everything all right, sir?”

He turns his head and briefly smiles at you, folding the letter closed and coming over to the desk. “Aye, lass.” He takes a deep breath and straightens his vest, then looks at you directly. “I've been called to duty in the New World,” he explains. “My ship departs in two weeks.”

Your hand shakes as you set the pot down, the china lid clattering in its seat.

It's not that you didn't know he could be called away. It's happened before, though he's never been asked to go that far.

It was just that you hadn't expected it to be so soon. You've been enjoying his company so much that you hadn't allowed yourself to consider losing it.

When you look up again, he's beside you. He carefully takes your hand in his, covering it with his other palm to stop it from shaking. “Easy, lass,” he murmurs. “You needn't worry about me.”

“I know,” you answer softly. “You're a very capable man, sir. It's just that...” You trail off uncertainly, afraid of revealing too much.

“Just what, lass?” He's smiling at you hopefully.

You blush deeply. “I'll miss you, sir,” you finally admit. “I've greatly enjoyed our conversations over the past month.”

“As have I, lass,” he assures you. He leans against the desk and studies your disappointed face. “There's a question I didn't ask you yet, lass,” he continues. “What would make you happy in the rest of your life? Tell me truthfully, now.”

You stare back at him wistfully. When you answer, your voice is soft and wanting. “I am a simple woman, sir. I desire steady work and a family of my own. That is all.”

“I was hoping you'd say that, lass.” He squeezes your hand gently. “I was hoping you would join me,” he reveals. “In the New World.”

“As your servant, sir?” you wonder breathlessly.

He raises his top hand and strokes your face. “Call me Jonathan, lass,” he corrects you. He rubs his thumb over your cheekbone. “I was hoping you would join me in the New World,” he repeats, “as my wife.”

Your free hand flies to your mouth as you gasp in surprise.

Jonathan's face quickly becomes apologetic. “If you'd like to say no, lass, it's all right. No one will ever know I asked, and you will still have a position in this household, or an excellent reference, if that's what you want. Your reputation is safe with me, always.”

“Jonathan.” You move your hand from your mouth to his face and he leans his cheek into your soft touch. “Jonathan, I would be honored to be your wife,” you assure him quickly. “But surely I'm not important enough. You're a major, and I'm...”

“A gentle, kind, sweet woman,” he finishes for you. “It is not your social rank that matters to me, lass. What matters to me is that you are worthy, and you most certainly are.”

You beam at him. “Then yes, Jonathan. Yes.”

He steps closer, still holding your hand, still touching your face. “The New World will not be an easy place, lass. You will have every comfort I can give you, of course, but our journey and our home will not be quite like this.” He glances around his study to emphasize his point.

“I do not need many comforts, Jonathan,” you promise him. “Not if I have you.”

He nods happily. “I thought we'd have a small wedding here, before we go. So I can at least give you a proper wedding night, lass.”

You flush at the thought of your wedding night as his fingers move to your chin. He lets go of your hand so he can put an arm around your waist and pull you closer. “May I kiss you, lass? I know it's not exactly proper since we're not married yet, but...”

“We will be. Please kiss me, Jonathan.”

He tilts his head and bends down to place his mouth against yours.

You've never been kissed. Your reaction to it surprises you. You whimper and press closer to him, your lips parting involuntarily.

For a moment, you're afraid that you've been too forward, despite his proposal. But he just pulls you closer, seemingly as eager as you.

“Your tea's going to get cold, Jonathan,” you remind him when he pulls back for a moment to breathe.

“I really don't care, lass,” he replies.

He kisses you again and you cling to him, already having beautiful visions of your future together.


End file.
